Can demons fall in love?
by MorganElizabeth959
Summary: CielXSebastian Ciel gets kidnapped by a madman who hates demons, so to hurt Sebastian, he wants to kill Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian, make me some and find out why Puru is barking. It's annoying and I can't think straight." yelled Ciel. Sebastian smirked at his young Master. "Yes, my lord." Ciel nodded, and then went back to his paper work. Sebastian left the room, thinking hard. Something had been bothering the butler for a while. It was a weird feeling, a feeling that he felt only around Ciel. Sebastian shrugged it off, for now.

As the butler walked outside, Puru jumped on him. "Pluto, down boy!" Sebastian yelled. The Devil Dog listened immediately. The butler sighed. "Finny!" The small, but amazingly strong boy appeared within seconds. "Yes, Sebastian-san?" "Why was Puru barking?" The small boy started to laugh. "He was chasing a cat and got stuck. I had to help him out." Sebastian growled. He liked cat, a lot. "Keep him secure next time!"

Sebastian tool a tray of tea- Earl Grey- up to his young Master's office. He opened the door to find that Ciel had fallen asleep. The butler smiled. Last time he was asleep, Sebastian took a picture of him. That picture had him discover that Ciel really did care about him. That's when the "weird" feeling appeared. The butler walked over and tapped Ciel on the shoulder. The young boy lifted his head and yawned. "Your tea, Master." Ciel blushed and looked away. "Thanks…"

When the butler made it to the kitchen, he realized the "weird" feeling. It was love. " Damn it." Sebastian threw a plate, then walked away.

* * *

Ciel felt totally embarrassed. He fell asleep, again! And in front of Sebastian, too. Ciel hadn't been getting any sleep at nights. He always asked Sebastian to stay by his side until he fell asleep. It made him feel safe, and something else. Ciel knew it was wrong, he couldn't love a demon. But he had to find out how Sebastian felt about him.

* * *

"Sebastian, I have a question." Ciel stated as the soon as the butler walked in. "Yes, Master?" "Can demon's fall in love?" Sebastian dropped the tray he was carrying. He was shocked. "Sebastian?!" "I-I'm sorry my Lord. I will clean it up and leave." Sebastian cleaned up and hurried out of the room.

The butler hit the wall of his room and gasped in shock. _Can demon's fall in love? _Sebastian didn't know the answer. He wanted to though…

* * *

It was dark out when Ciel snuck out of the mansion. He wanted to be alone, just like he had always been. "I knew it. He doesn't care, he only wants my soul…" Ciel sighed. He leaned against a tree. "Gotcha, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel turned around and saw a tall man. The man knocked Ciel out before he could even scream.

Sebastian woke with a start. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He ran to Ciel's room as fast as he could. He opened the door…Ciel was gone. But there was a note. Sebastian leaned closely, it was written in blood: _I've got your boy, demon. Rot in Hell._


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel woke up, hoping last night was a dream. But when he opened his eyes, he realized it wasn't. He was in chains and in a small room. A man, the one who took him, was also in the small room. Pain shot through Ciel's right arm. He looked down and saw a huge, bloody gash. "Hehe , sorry. I used your blood to write your little demon friend a note." The man grinned. As Ciel tried to move, his whole body withered in pain. The small boy screamed. "Sorry again. Those chains, well they have electricity running through them. I don't really want you to live long anyway. I want that demon to watch you die." The man smiled, and then kicked Ciel.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sebastian ran out he the mansion. He had no idea where Ciel was. He knew the blood on the note was Ciel's, so Ciel was hurt. Sebastian had to find, he couldn't lose Ciel…not yet.

* * *

The man walked over to Ciel and ripped his eye patch off. "Call him here. Now or face pain." The man said as he kicked Ciel again. Pain surged through Ciel, worse than last time "Sebastian!" Ciel screamed in pain.

* * *

Sebastian felt the pull of his master's cry. He ran in the direction of Ciel's scream. He soon came to a small building. He opened the door and saw Ciel on the floor in chains. He was covered in burns and bruises. "Young Master!" Sebastian ran forward, but stopped as Ciel cried out in pain. "Bravo, you made it. Now you can watch your boy die in pain." Sebastian turned around and saw a tall man. Sebastian drew a knife and threw it at the man, but he dodged it. The mad ran to Ciel and started to kick and hit him. Ciel didn't scream, let alone move. Anger flared up in Sebastian as he grabbed the man. He snapped his neck in seconds. Sebastian threw the man and knelt beside Ciel. The butler noticed the sparking chains and tore them off instantly. Ciel looked like he was in so much pain. "Oh, Ciel…" Sebastian whispered as he picked up the limp boy.

* * *

Ciel felt the pain slowly start to disappear. He knew Sebastian came to save him, but was he to late? Ciel was lost in darkness. He soon saw a light. It was warm and welcoming. He opened his eye's and saw Sebastian. He was in Sebastian's arms, which wrapped around him gently. Though, the butler look worried.

* * *

Sebastian felt the small boy awake in his arms. The butler sighed with relief. Ciel, his Ciel, was alive and safe. "W-where are we?" Ciel whispered. Sebastian smiled. "Almost to the mansion." The young boy smiled. "Are you okay? Are you in any pain, young Master?" "A little, my arm hurts…" Sebastian gazed at where the gash was on Ciel's arm. "Try to sleep, okay? We are almost to the mansion. I will take care of you when we get there." Ciel nodded and dosed into a deep sleep.

Sebastian got to the mansion swiftly. He told the other's to stay away. He would take care of Ciel himself. After all of Ciel's wounds were cleaned and bandaged, he left Ciel to sleep. The butler left to go prepare a meal for the young boy when he would wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel awoke in his own bed. He felt better, with only a little pain. He looked around for Sebastian, who wasn't there. Ciel felt…upset. He longed to see his butler. _Knock! _"Come in…" Ciel said depressingly. "What's wrong, my Lord?" The doors opened and Sebastian walked in with a tray of food. Ciel brightened up immediately. "Today, I've made you-" "Sebastian, who was that man that took me?" Ciel was curious to know. Sebastian sighed. "A mad-man named Yule Fonsworth. He had gone crazy about demons, which he wanted destroyed. Somehow he found out about me. So to upset me, he was going to kill you."

Ciel gasped. "Would that have upset you? I mean, if I had been killed?" Sebastian smiled. "Yes, it would have, very much actually…" Ciel blushed. The butler set the tray down and leaned closer to Ciel. "Remember when you asked me if demons could fall in love?" Ciel nodded. "Well, I think they can, because I've fallen in love with someone very dear to me." "W-who?" the small boy stuttered. "You, my Lord." And kissed him.

* * *

Sebastian leaned back from the kiss and grinned. Ciel's face was red. "I best be off…" "Don't go! I, uh, love you too…" Ciel blushed even more. "Please stay here, with me?" The boy whimpered. Sebastian smiled. "I will never leave your side. Even if you go to Hell, I'll be there with you. After all, I am one Hell of a butler."


End file.
